


Nothing Special

by AshsHorrorShow



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Drabble, F/F, I guess..., It Pronouns, Kyubey Thinks About Love, Nonbinary Character, One-Sided Attraction, Philosophy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshsHorrorShow/pseuds/AshsHorrorShow
Summary: There were some things that would never make sense to Kyubey.





	Nothing Special

Human beings and their emotions had always been perplexing to Kyubey. It had been inhabiting Earth for God knows how long now, but it still had never been able to completely figure them out. But understanding them was not its job. Did a construction worker need to know the origin of his or her tool in order to use it? Of course not, and neither did it. Kyubey knew that while humans and their emotions were hard to understand, they were incredibly easy to manipulate. Tell them what they wanted to hear, play around with their sympathy and empathy for a bit, or just offer one meager little wish of their choice and suddenly they were its puppets.

It was so formulaic, so predictable. But Kyubey knew better than to think that it had it all figured out. It would not allow itself to become so arrogant. It learned years and years ago that another predictable thing about humans was just how unpredictable they could be at the best of times.

When their feelings got the best of them, they could do the most random of things. Someone who was sickeningly nice could do the cruelest of things if they hated someone enough. Cruel people could open up their wicked hearts every now and again to another living creature because it somehow managed to tap into a weird pool of sympathy hidden deep within themselves. These were only a meager handful of some of the many contradictions it had witnessed over its time on Earth.

But no emotion seemed to cause people to react more unpredictably than love. 

Kyubey still wasn’t entirely sure what love was. Some humans talked about it as if it were a concept, while others insisted it was a feeling of some kind. Some saw it as madness, others saw it as a blessing. Others thought of it through scientific means while others said it was indescribable. Whatever it was, it seemed to come in many forms and affect people in different ways. 

Some people were willing to sacrifice their own lives if it meant the one they apparently loved was happy. Some people were willing to do the most evil deeds if it meant pleasing their lover. So many girls had wasted their wishes to have a certain someone or to help them somehow. 

Despite being declared good and wonderful, none of those who wished out of love were able to avoid falling into despair and turning into Witches. 

In that way, Kyubey couldn’t help but see love as a disease. All it seemed to do was fester and infect and weaken a person, eventually destroying them. Hell, all it had it had to do was look at the batch of girls it had taken under its wing recently to prove that. 

First came Mami Tomoe, the lonely girl. While her wish had been one of preservation not love, once she realized that she had no one else in her life to be with, Mami realized her one true wish was companionship. And she got it… temporarily, anyway. And what happened when she got it? She had gotten sloppy which lead to her untimely demise.

Then came Kyoko Sakura, the spitfire. Her love for her father made her trade her wish away so he could become successful. Too bad when he found out that his success was artificial and linked to magical practices, he repaid her by snapping and murdering her whole family before eventually killing himself. Now she was without a friend and without a soul by her side, afraid to ever trust again.

Then there was Sayaka Miki, the humanitarian of the group. Willing to help and heal the boy she loved, she did everything in her power to make the world good. Too bad neither the world nor the boy she loved so much appreciated any of her efforts. As what typically happened with those positive types, her mental health deteriorated just like her faith in humanity. 

Then finally, there was Homura Akemi. Cold, determined Homura Akemi. 

Kyubey couldn’t figure the girl out no matter how hard it tried. Why did she keep trying and persisting, even after all this time? Any other human, after having to suffer through so many different timelines that ended in the exact same way would’ve just accepted the fact that one couldn't change fate and succumbed to the despair by now. 

But no, that girl kept going and going through doomed timeline after doomed timeline, and all for who? Plain old Madoka Kaname.

Don’t get it wrong. It held nothing against Madoka Kaname as a person (not that it could). In fact, Kyubey thought the girl was ripe for magical girl material. But by human standards, objectively, she had little to offer. She wasn’t particularly brilliant, nor was she stunningly beautiful. She seemed to have no profitable talents and while, yes, she was nice, so were a lot of other people.

In short, Madoka Kaname was nothing special. In the grand scheme of things, people like her were a dime a dozen. Yet Homura still continued to go through horrible timeline after horrible timeline - some drastically different, some barely at all- all in the sake of her love for the girl. A love that wasn't even returned, as far as it could tell.

The very idea of it was moronic. It was nonsensical. 

But it had to admit, her seemingly fruitless endeavor interested it in a way. If love could power through all of that, then perhaps there was something to the statement of love being the most powerful force. Perhaps it was a power even Kyubey itself couldn’t envision. 

‘We will just have to see,’ Kyubey thought as it granted Madoka’s spoken wish, preparing for the inevitable time loop that was soon to hit. ‘We will just have to see…’

**Author's Note:**

> Man, never thought I'd be writing a Madoka fic again. I haven't seen this anime in years so I apologize if there were some mistakes. But I got this idea after rewatching a few scenes with Kyubey, who I love, so I decided to write this. Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> As always critique is wanted!


End file.
